Hello, I Love You
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: A series of one-shots for the straightforward glasses girl Okuda X Karma/Isogai/Maehara/Itona/Nagisa/Others! Chapter 13! Warm Hug (Isogai x Okuda)
1. Jealous

**A/N: I** **guess you could call these all a bunch of one-shots, that may or may not somehow become connected at some point - just for some more comedic situations.**

 **Title was inspired by The Doors' Song "Hello I Love You"**

 **Sooo! This first one is for Litari Kisaru who requested this in a review for my other fic: Well She's Not Scared Anymore.**

 **Pairings: Itonami, slight!Karmanami**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Jealous ~**

"Could you maybe, um, make a machine for me?"

Unbelievable.

"Sure. What kind, Okuda-san?"

Was this really happening?

"Hm, well I'm not sure, one that could help me out with preparing materials in making poisons."

"That might be difficult, do you want it to be able to separate the chemicals from each other?"

Karma listened, as his assassination partner and the new, but not really, just returning, student Itona talked about things for assassination. The red head reluctantly admitted to himself that he was surprised, maybe even a little bit disappointed, when Okuda decided she would talk to Itona during the break instead of him.

Here she was, asking a favor from a guy she didn't know, and probably wasn't yet comfortable with, instead of him. He could make a machine too. He was Akabane Karma, he could figure it out, probably faster than Itona.

Well.

Maybe.

Probably not.

He'd try to make something.

That's what really counts.

"Wow, this is just a rough design? So detailed!"

Glancing over at the raven-haired girl, he saw her staring in awe at a piece of paper on Itona's desk.

"I can't guarantee that the first design will work properly, so I'd suggest we do some test runs not involving any chemicals."

"Good idea. Oh, for doing this for me, I'll do you a favor too."

"Hm, well, if you're offering, could you make me a gas using anti-sensei bb pellets?"

"Sure thing!"

The two of them looked over the designs that the platinum haired boy was drawing, unconsciously Okuda had bent over a little, and was leaning over Itona's shoulder, watching him draw the design.

It might not seem like anything much to most everyone in the classroom. Well, it certainly became something when Nakamura made an off-handed comment that the two straightforward characters in the classroom were getting along really well.

Korosensei's face became blank, and then he had this horrified look on his face as he started to think that maybe one of his OTPs would never become canon, and then he started to sulk, going over a dry-erase board filled with his little 'plans' to get his OTPs together, erasing some notes. But then he turned pink, got a bigger dry-erase board, and wrote in a new pairing, and then started to laugh, thinking to himself that his romance novel based on real life would be better than he had expected.

Karma was about to lose his cool, what with Nakamura and Fuwa arguing over a cliche story line for the two straightforward characters, Korosensei's sleazy planning, and now it would appear that Itona has this slight pink blush on his cheeks as he ever so slowly and subtly moves in his seat away from Okuda, being the second one to notice her feminine charm. Just great.

But he is not jealous. No, there is nothing to be jealous of.

Until Terasaka bumps into the short girl, and she loses her balance and puts her hand on Itona's shoulder. Itona turns his head, and they - uh, their lips, they touch for about two seconds.

It is not a kiss. Karma convinces himself.

"Oooohhhh!" Nakamura snapped a picture of the two, and is grinning.

A few others are just staring at the two, of course, the more perverted boys are cheering for Itona. And then Karma stands up and leaves the room.

"Nope. not jealous." He mutters.

He lies.

* * *

 **A/N: so xD this focused a bit more on Karma. But anyways, it's mostly Itonami.**

 **Next one is for Quilla The Silent, you pun lover xD**

 **Preview for next chapter:**

 **"I feel like I've been hit with chloroform, because you just knocked me out when you entered the room."**

 **"Eh? But how would you be able to recover so quickly?"**


	2. Chemical Reaction

**A/N: thanks all for the reviews, favs, and follows :)**

 **Just to answer a question: I came to like the shipping Itonami when I decided to try and write a one-shot requested by Litari. I was really contemplating on whether or not they would work, and I looked at the relationship chart thingy for the class, and I misinterpreted something - I thought that Itona was scared of Okuda and vise versa xD And I thought about how cute it would be to see them try and be brave and talk to each other, and learn that they have a lot in common; fun fact: they share the same favorite subject, science.**

 **I feel like they'd be that hilarious couple who are just so honest and get embarrassed when they try to flirt - very poorly and obviously. I can imagine a protective Itona, and an angelic Manami trying to get Itona to be less violent and be nicer to Terasaka xD**

 **Moving on!**

 **This one's for Quilla xD I put a lot of puns in here, just for you, girl!**

 **Pairings: Karmanami!**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Chemical Reaction ~**

There relationship wasn't going anywhere, that, Karma was certain of. Why? Well.. this morning was a good example.

Karma was standing by Nagisa's desk, talking with a few of the guys before class started when Okuda Manami walked in the door. Turning his attention towards her, he couldn't help but notice that her hair was down, and that her cheeks were a crimson red. She had probably slept in today, and had run all the way here.

She was adorable, he thought, walking over to the girl.

"I feel like I've been hit with chloroform, because you just knocked me out when you entered the room." he said casually, leaning against the door frame, that characteristic smirk on his face. The flirting game was on.

She paused, looking at the schedule for the week and gave him a sideways look. "Eh? But how would you be able to recover so quickly?"

The flirting game was off.

"That was quite the ... reaction." Nakamura said to Fuwa, grinning. "Oh wait, wait, I've got something better for this situation: It seems that old chemistry jokes don't die.. they just stop reacting."

"Sttoooooop!" Fuwa begged, noticing that Karma was glaring at the two of them. "He might not find them... sodium funny." She couldn't really help it. The opportunity was there, and Karma might not be able to torture them yet as Manami is talking with the boy about something related to assassination.

Karma sighed in annoyance. All morning the girls had been making chemistry jokes, successfully teasing him about his poor attempt at flirting.

Well, this time he would get a positive reaction!

During a science lecture, Karma whispered close to the chemist girl: "You must be made of Uranium and Iodine, because all I can see is U and I."

She didn't react at all.

"What did the element say to the police?" Korosensei laughed, his face turning green and yellow striped as he passed by Karma and Okuda. "I CU Copper!"

Manami giggled at the joke, and Korosensei gave Karma a triumphant look. It would seem that he was the better jokester.

After class, when the two of them were walking home, Karma tried for the third and last time to get a reaction from the girl to one of his jokes.

"Okuda-san, you must be negative.." he said in a seductive voice.

"Eh?" Okuda gave him a weird look.

"Because I'm positively attracted to you."

Silence.

Karma looked at her expectantly, hoping for anything.

She then smiled up at him.

Success?

That smile turned into an extremely uncharacteristic smirk, as she reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face closer to her as she whispered, "Take all of your lame chemistry jokes... and Barium." She placed a kiss on his cheek, and then let go of him. She walked ahead, leaving him there dumbfounded.

Or should I say he... nah I got nothing, all the good puns ... Argon. ;D


	3. Poison Glasses

**A/N: Agh, Sword Art Online is killing meeeeeeeee :P I just, feels man! T_T *coughs***

 **Alright! Back with another one shot! :D actually... it's probably going to become a two-shot, depending on if it's liked or not :p**

 **To answer the question of the day: where did I get all of those puns last chapter?**

 **The answer.. google of course xD, ok, I made up one or two of them on my own, but the rest I had to spend a lot of time searching for them in google images, and on some websites for puns. Oh internet xD**

 **Moving on!**

 **This one just had to happen eventually xD It was originally going to be the one-shot that I'd use for the bet against Quilla, but then I changed my mind at the last minute. Now with some changes to the characters relationships, it is finished! So yay, you all get to read about another crazy concept! :D :P Oh and one last thing to note: The characters are just a liittttle bit OOC in this xD but still, I hope you'll like it!**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Poison Glasses ~**

"Hey.. hey wake up already!"

Blinking, eyes adjusting to the intense bright lights, the red-haired boy sat up, pushing away the man who had awoken him. Strange.

Now why would a couple of delinquents knock him unconscious and bring him to what appeared to be a hospital? or was it a research facility? He wasn't exactly sure.

"Get the boss." a dark haired man said, pointing to two frail looking girls, standing by a bunch of cabinets.

The two left without a word, and the boy with red hair and passive mercury eyes took in his surroundings. There were no windows in the room. There was a small vent on the ceiling, three tables, cabinets filled with all sorts of instruments and bottles filled with liquids and powders. Tiled floor and ceiling, and white washed walls. Six men, each most likely with a firearm on them, judging by the way they would occasionally bring their hand to their hip.

Ah, now it was making sense. This was a lab, most likely. This was where the infamous, fearsome 'Poison' dealt with people he found to be a problem, or a nuisance. Rumor has it, he likes to make poisonous substances, and tests them on his enemies - how he got his name in this city.

Just what did he do to piss off the mafia boss Poison? He started to think of all the things he did in the past couple of days:

 _I did damage those traffic lights downtown yesterday, no, that wouldn't upset anyone enough to kill me. I managed to put ghost peppers into the cakes at that cafe that Isogai works at.. nah, no one was rushed to the emergency room. Oh, what about that girl? What was her name? Chihara? No, Chiyo? Chiyaka? Whatever her name was, she didn't like it when I broke her boyfriend's leg in three places.. Maybe she's related to Poison somehow?_

The door slid open, and the girls stepped in, but there's no one with them?

Ah, then the two stepped apart, and there was a rather short, timid looking girl with dark raven colored, braided hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pair of spectacles, and a white lab coat over a school uniform.

"Um," the girl walked towards him slowly, looking unsure about something. "You are... the one they call the demon king right?"

"I suppose.." he shrugged, standing to his feet. Wow, she was short, like, really short. He was certain she wasn't any taller than his best friend, that 'gender'. "And who wants to know?"

She looked up at him, apprehension laced into her voice, "Um.. Poison."

 _She's Poison? I'm a little shocked. But not as shocked as when I learned that Nagisa was an assassin. That sure was a bombshell. I guess this goes to prove that you should never judge anyone by their appearance._

"So why did you get your underlings to kidnap me and bring me here?"

"Uh!" Poison looked around the room, frowning, "C-come on! This is why we don't have very many people in our gang!"

"Sorry, but we didn't want to die if he rejected your request!"

"Ya, he's really tough, if we made him angry then-"

"I get it already."

The group all became silent, seeing their leader pinch the bridge of her nose, and just shake her head.

"We'll ask nicely next time."

"Thank you," Poison smiled at them, gesturing to the door. "Now please... would you leave us alone?"

"Of course, boss!"

With everyone filing out of the room, the small girl went over to a cabinet and started collecting bottles of liquids. The door shut as the last of the gang went out. And now, the demon king and the poison boss were alone.

The red head watched the girl warily, wondering just what on earth she was planning to do. From what he could gather, she was timid in nature, gentle, soft spoken. Not exactly the first person you would suspect to be leading a group of mafia. But maybe her gentle nature and guidance was what made all of those people obey her every command, because they had trust in her. Or maybe that was a huge front, masking over blood lust and a temper which could drive her to torture and kill people. The second he let his guard down, he would be facing the wrath of this little girl. So he thought. He couldn't let his guard slip, after all, that was why those punks under her were able to catch him and bring him here.

"Y-you don't have to be on guard so much." Poison turned around, holding some bandages, gauze and a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid - most likely the chemicals she had been holding before.

"That wound, on your forehead... it looks really bad. I'll take care of it for you."

"How do I know you aren't going to put Hydrochloric Acid on me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Please, I have more class then to stick HCI onto a wounded person. That's just plain cruel." she said, narrowing her eyes at him in return. "If I wanted to harm you, I would have you strapped to a table so I can test out what medicines work against my poisons. What I made was an antiseptic, it doesn't hurt much like you would think; I would have given you some proper first aid, but our last first aid kit had to be used on.. Yakyu-kun!"

 _She has some confidence in herself when she starts to talk about chemicals._

"You never answered my question before." he said, walking towards her.

"W-what question?" she asked, looking up at him confused for a moment. "Oh.. um, I wanted.. to thank you, for um, protecting... my friend."

"Your friend?" he raised an eyebrow, taking the gauze and bandages from her. "Thank? A little strange for a mafia boss to be using her underlings to get a guy off the streets, just to say thanks for something."

"Well.." She looked away, biting on her bottom lip. "That- that isn't all I wanted to say to you. Or rather, um, I wanted to ask you too."

"Hm?" he glanced at the cabinet behind her, seeing no dangerous chemicals that could harm him further than he's already been harmed. "Go on, ask me your questions." He poured a tiny amount of the antiseptic stuff onto some gauze and dabbed at the back of his hand, testing, making sure it wasn't going to burn his skin or something. It stung a little, but there was no blistering skin. He applied the stuff to the wound on his head, trusting that he wasn't going to be in much pain.

".. It's um.. you're.. very um, well known.." the raven haired girl struggled with her words, trying to phrase everything so that he won't get angry or upset with her. "And you saved my friend.. she's very important to me. I want... well, I'd like it, if you would j- consider... consider joining my gang?"

"Eh?" he looked down at her surprised, taken off guard. "Listen here shortie-"

"Poison." she corrected him.

"..Poison. I don't want to join your little ensemble, mafia gang. I'd rather not be tied in with a group who can't even keep members because they kill each other off, and can't think without their leader."

Taking a deep breath, the girl scowled at him, saying slowly, " **Listen here, Demon King**. You have the right to refuse to join. But talk smack about my friends, and you're in for a world of pain. You think that we'd get here with one mind and brute strength? No, to be where we are now, we've all had to put a foot in the grave, and risk everything we've got, every single day. Together, we've been able to keep some justice going on in this city, because we all have different strengths, that can combine together and bring something bigger than we can do on our own."

The demon king could do nothing but stare at her for a long moment, absorbing her words, turning them over in his mind. This little girl, with the stutter, and nature of a bunny, could use words to cut through someone like a sword, and also bring light, hope to someone's heart. "You're an interesting one. I think I will join you, Poison Glasses."

"Poison...Glasses?!" She gave him an aggravated look, the irritation evident in her tone of voice. "What the hell? It's Poison! Just. Poison."

"I know, but Poison Glasses sounds a lot cuter than just plain old Poison." He said, smirking. Ohh, he could have fun teasing this girl.

"C-cute?! It doesn't sound cute at all!" she protested waving her arms around.

"Eh? But I ended it with -ko!"

"DON'T!" She shouted, her face going red. "I've had enough. just call me Manami! You damned demon!"

 _So her real name is Manami. And it looks like she might have a short fuse. That's adorable as her name._

"Ouch, I'm stun by your vulgar use of words," The demon king said, pretending to be hurt. He smirked, "If we're going to be going on first name basis, then I think you should call me Karma instead of 'damned demon'. Manami-chan."

"Wha?!" She glared at him. "Come on, don't add -chan to my name.. I'm your superior!"

"Eh? But it's fine right? I mean you're so small~"

"GAH! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HEIGHT!"

The demon king, Karma, laughed, enjoying annoying his boss.. His Poison Glasses.


	4. Poison Glasses II

**A/N: the second part to Poison Glasses~ thanks for the reviews! :D**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Poison Glasses II ~**

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Help me hench girl, Manami-chan is chasing me carrying scissors and some suspicious looking container of liquids." Karma, code named: Demon King, tried hiding himself behind one of the hench girls, the door to the room closing on both of them. He could hear their leader's footsteps down the hallway, and hear doors opening and closing.

The blonde sighed, saying in a loud voice, "WELL DEMON KING IF YOU'D CALL ME SILVER TONGUE LIKE YOU'RE _SUPPOSED TO_ I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU HIDE IN THIS STORAGE ROOM NEXT TO THE COOKIE VENDING MACHINE!"

Karma glared at Silver Tongue. "You did that on purpose. Great, now you've given away where I am, henchy."

Silver Tongue opened the door, eye twitching in irritation as she threw him out of the room - literally. "Hey Poison, here's the thing you're looking for."

"Thank you, Silver Tongue." the boss said, eyes focused intently, almost menacingly on the red head. "If you wouldn't mind... could you please help me strap him into a chair? He won't sit still at all."

"Of course." Silver grinned at Karma, no hint of sympathy in her eyes as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away to the dressing room in their headquarters. "You brought this upon yourself, Demon King. If you just called me by code name you could have gotten out of this makeover for another day."

"And break my streak of perpetually annoying everyone in the gang? Hench-chan, you're so loyal towards Manami-chan that I'm sure you would have told her where I was anyways if she had asked." Karma said, successfully annoying the two girls currently putting him into a chair. Yes, he could have easily escaped both of them, but there wasn't really any fun in that. After all, they'd get Nagisa involved in hunting him down, and he'd have to be lying to say that he wasn't afraid of what Nagisa might do to him when he finds him.

As it turns out, Nagisa has a girlfriend, a girlfriend who just so happens to be the best friend of the mafia leader Manami. A girl who just so happens to bare a grudge against him because of some... rather honest teasing about her physical development. This girl wouldn't hesitate to help Manami out, by using his best friend, her boyfriend, to catch him and give him a taste of icy, venomous hell.

He'd wait to have that some other time. For now, he'd have to suck it up and let Manami cut his air and dye it.

"I-I am not apologizing for any injuries that may come to you, should you not sit still." the girl said, adjusting her glasses after setting the dyes and scissors onto the table in the room.

This room was where everyone had their 'makeovers'. There were clothing racks against the wall filled with all sorts of clothes, and a few tables with accessories, makeup, hats, boxes of shoes, and other things for disguises. Depending on a job given, they'd sometimes have to change their appearance and go undercover in order to get close to their targets and kill them. It just so happened that the boss decided he was the perfect fit to carry out a mission to infiltrate a party and kill the hostess.

Karma chuckled. "You know by saying that you won't apologize to me, you're actually apologizing."

"...!" Manami turned her head away, fighting back a blush and failing. "D-don't try to change my words around to favor you."

"Whoops, I got a call from Killer Ink." Silver Tongue said, looking at her phone. "Shout for me if he tries anything, Poison." With that she left the room, talking to another member over the phone.

Silence filled the room as the boss was focused on doing the Demon King's hair. Before moving on to dying his hair, he decided to speak up and ask her a question.

"So I'm assuming that in order to kill this woman, I'm going to have to seduce her first, right?"

For a moment she didn't answer, but then she did hesitantly. "..Yes that would be ideal. Establishing trust with a victim should be attained as quickly as possible."

"Then don't you think I should get some practice in?"

Manami looked at him seriously, knowing full well what he was about to say next. Cheeky bastard.

"Maybe I should have you evaluate my seduction skills before I go into the field." he said smoothly, getting out of the chair.

"I-I think you know what you're doing." she said, backing away slowly, scissors still in hand.

"Manami." the red-head smiled, saying her name with a feeling of affection in his tone. "Your name fits a woman like you; your eyes sparkle like amethysts. Your hair is soft as silk," He spoke barely over a whisper, removing her hair ties, fingers running through her hair.

"Your lips are pink as the sakura blossoms." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, lifting her chin up with his other hand so that their eyes met when he spoke to her. "My heart beats faster whenever I see you. Your beauty is unlike anything I have ever seen. I feel as though I fall for you again with every second that passes. If I could only hear you feel the same for me, I'd steal those lips of yours.."

Rendered speechless, Manami stared up at him, a deep red blush on her face. She dropped the pair of scissors in her hands, mesmerized by his copper eyes. They held such a strong feeling of warmth to them..

"How did I do? Not bad right?" he smirked, taking a step back, letting go of her.

"Um..." she shook her head gently, trying to calm her heart down. "That was.. uh, good?"

"Hm..." Karma chuckled. "Well if you're not satisfied, maybe we can go further." he said suggestively.

Manami's eyes widened in surprise, and she gaped at him for a moment. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! Her internal alarms were going off. "Th-that..! SILVER TONGUE!" She shouted, hearing footsteps outside, the door opened and the blonde was putting away her phone running towards her.

"What did he do?!" Silver stood between the two, and Manami clutched her arm, her legs shaking.

"That, I was cutting his hair, and then he asked about the mission, and he touched my hair, and then he said I was b-beautiful and then he said something about going far..."

"OH HELL NO!" the blonde glared daggers at Karma. "STAY AWAY FROM POISON, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DESTROYED!"

"You mean Nagisa?" Karma asked, smirking at her.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled angrily.

"Well let's see, the only other little friends I have are Manami and Akari. I'm missing someone?"

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, DEMON! GET READY TO PAY FOR HARASSING THE BOSS!"

It was so much fun it was to annoy the mafia girls.


	5. First Fight

**A/N: so, this one was inspired by the tv series New Girl. I don't know, I get the weirdest inspiration xD**

 **Pairings: Itona X Okuda, implied Karma X Okuda, and implied Itona X OC**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ First Fight ~**

"What's wrong, Itona-kun?" the glasses-wearing girl asked, setting down the bottle of poison she had just made. "You've been glaring at that beaker for a while now."

"You let Karma pat you on the head." the white haired boy said, clenching his teeth. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What? Of course not!" the chemist shook her head, frowning. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Itona clenched his fists. "Because you two seem to be getting a lot closer than before the breakup."

Okuda sighed, saying calmly. "Karma-kun and I both understand that we're better off as friends. Our relationship was purely platonic from the start. If anything, you and Yuka are way closer in that kind of way than Karma and I."

"What do you mean by that?" Itona asked, looking at her sideways.

"You know what I mean. Every day without fail you text her for hours, even during class. And you visit her every weekend."

"That's because she needs help fixing her stereo, computer and stuff. There's no need to be jealous Manami-chan." Itona explained, ruffling her hair. "Sure she confessed to me, but I like you. And she doesn't have those feelings anymore."

Manami huffed, turning away from him. "If she didn't have those feelings anymore she wouldn't be finding more things to trouble you with."

"The same goes for Karma." Itona crossed his arms, feeling like he had won the argument, turning her own words on herself.

Manami glared at him, "Well Karma-kun isn't ever around me when you're not beside me. Yuka always has you to herself. How am I supposed to not feel jealous or suspicious?"

"Because," Itona struggled to find some something useful to say in the situation. "..you know that I love you." he said kissing her on the lips.

"...I guess so." Manami said, frowning. "...While we're on this subject.. sorry Itona-kun, but you're not very good at kissing."

Ouch.

"Then why do you let me lead?" Itona asked, irritation in his tone of voice. He might just now be sympathizing with Terasaka. He'd have to apologize for always insulting him.

"Because you're the one who initiates it." Blunt. Very blunt.

"Then why don't you kiss me first, instead?!" he said, raising his voice unintentionally.

Well it wasn't very pleasant, having him talk to her like that. Feeling annoyed with him, she said without thinking,"Fine, I will!"

Thus the argument came to an end... for a minute anyway.

"OW!" Manami hissed, touching her top lip. "Could you _not_ try and tear my lip off?!"

"WELL THEN TRY TILTING YOUR HEAD UP, YOU'RE MAKING THIS VERY DIFFICULT FOR ME!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"THEN KISS ME PROPERLY! AREN'T YOU SOME HIGH RANKED KISSER?! THIS SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU!"

"WELL IT WOULD BE IF YOU EVEN HAD THE SLIGHTEST CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Those two are awfully loud, don't they know they aren't the only ones in the building?" Bitch sensei said, nervous sweat pouring down her face as she could hear the two argue for a minute and then stop.

"Ah, what a healthy, loving relationship they have." Korosensei sighed, continuing on grading the students' work.

"Healthy?" Karasuma gave the octopus a look. "You call yelling angrily at each other healthy?

Korosensei nodded. "In a relationship, communication is key. If they do not let the other person know that they don't like something, then the relationship may fall apart. Granted, I don't think that they are going about this the right way... but, nonetheless, they are at least uh venting their problems with each other."

"And kissing about them." Irina added, sipping at her cup of coffee.

BANG! CRASH!

"YOU GOT POISON ON THE FLOOR!"

"WELL SORRY POISON GLASSES!"

"OH, SO NOW WE'RE USING CODE NAMES?! FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT ROLLING RISER!"

Korosensei laughed, taking notes, headlining a page with the words First Fight on it. "Ah, lovers' quarrel. What it is to be young.."

~ End ~


	6. Definitely

**A/N: So I was going to write a ten thousand word Oneshot called Red And Blue, meant to be about Manami and her relationship with - well, a red-head and a blue-head - But, that just didn't happen xD I only got a hundred words in, and that was enough to spark this idea - so goodbye love triangle shot - hello new pairing: Periwinkle! You know it's like blue and purple? Ya, I really couldn't think of a name better for Nagisa X Manami.**

 **I feel tired af right now, so.. ya.. ok. Not good to be writing fan fiction..This one is more humor than romance, I mean, it was meant to be romantic somehow o.O it just... I'm tired.**

 **I forgot to say before but, feel free to PM me, or write in a review a suggestion for a one-shot or request! I will try my best to write them for you. ;)**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Definitely ~**

It started out innocent. I needed help with my language skills, and he just happened to be willing to teach me. But.. It was so difficult, and within ten minutes I felt like giving up. How am I supposed to tell a little girl that I flushed her goldfish down the toilet without making her cry? What should I say when someone says: That's what she said?

Why is That's What She Said, a thing!? I don't get it!

"Okuda-san, you're definitely the sharpest girl I've ever met." Nagisa said, putting away his notebook.

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. I could't even read between the lines and understand he was being sarcastic then.

"Lesson number one: sarcasm." the blue-haired boy said, walking up to the chalkboard, writing it out in big characters. "We'll start with the basic of basics in conversation. You need to be able to loosen up, and understand the hidden meaning in someone's words. Sometimes you say things you don't mean, it's like a lie, but nobody believes it, so it's really just a roundabout way of saying what you don't want to say. Get it?"

"Uh...yes?" My brain isn't ready for this.

"We'll start by using one word in each sentence to each other to express sarcasm.. That word: definitely." he pointed at the kanji on the chalkboard. "I'll start with something easy for you: The pop quiz that Korosensei gave us at the end of classes was _definitely_ the highlight of my day." He then pointed to me and smiled. "It also helps to put emphasis on words that normally only mean something like yes, or no, to signify that you don't actually mean what you're saying. Now you try to say something sarcastic."

"Ah.. the rain outside is _definitely_ not going to stop." I say, looking outside. I really hoped that I got it right.

"Um... that's... well," Nagisa had beads of sweat on his forehead. That was not a good sign. " _Definitely_ a good sarcastic comment."

Crap.

"Well... I _definitely_ did better than you." I retorted.

He looked shocked for a brief moment, but then he continued on.

" _Definitely_ going to you for help with language."

"I'll _definitely_ be ready to pass on my wisdom to you."

"This is _definitely_ getting boring." he smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of me. We were sitting opposite of each other at the desk, our knees bumping into each other once and a while. We continued on with our sarcastic banter, and then things started to get a little bit flirtatious... definitely just a little.

"I _definitely_ won't continue this on tomorrow with you." I said standing up... The sun was setting and I had to get home before dark.

"I _definitely_ don't consider you my favorite person right now." Nagisa stood up as well, gracing me with a charming, warm smile. That smile just brought butterflies to my stomach, and made my face heat up. I blurted out the words before I even thought better of it.

"You're _definitely_ my least favorite guy right now."

"You _definitely_ ruined my day." he whispered.

" _Definitely_ going to keep eye contact after saying that."

"I _definitely_ don't want to stay and talk."

I startled, feeling his hand on mine, I looked up and he was gazing at me, this look of longing there. Huh?

" _Definitely..._ not... not..." I forgot what I wanted to say. What was it? Definitely not captivating eyes? Definitely don't want you to keep holding my hand? Definitely something about how calm I am?

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?!" We both put our hands down, hiding them behind our backs.

There at the door is Bitch sensei, looking impatient and excited. Was she there the whole time?

"The amount of flirting and indirect compliments in here is just too much! If you're gonna build some sexual tension then-"

Suddenly Korosensei appears and cuts off Bitch sensei, holding up a piece of paper with the letter T on it. "And that is where we cut this chapter short students. Remember we've gotta keep this within the appropriate rating for teenagers, _Irina-sensei._ We kindly thank you for taking the time to read this little story."


	7. Water Devil

**A/N: I went from having a shitty mood all day to sooo happy hearing happy music .-. ya, like always music is my inspiration.**

 **Haha, I probably made some not-so-subtle references to other fics xD**

 **Pairings: Karma X Manami!**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Water Devil ~**

It was a hot summer day. At a white sandy beach a few middle aged men were sitting in beach chairs with coolers in between them, drinking beer. A group of men and women were playing a game of volley ball, and an elderly couple were watching their grandchild play in the waves with the family pet. It was such a nice day..

"KYA! NO!"

SPLASH!

Many curious eyes looked towards the water, seeing a tall man with red, messy hair waist deep in water, and a smaller female with dark hair was splashing around, trying to keep her head above the water.

"KARMA!" she squealed, getting scooped up in the man's arms, only so that he could dunk her head underwater. He laughed and held her afloat.

"You should have been expecting that, sweetie."

She glared at him and kicked her feet in the water, splashing him in the face. "You're the worst knight ever!"

"I'm sorry would you like me to initiate another experiment with you to make up for my flawed chivalry?" He asked playfully, spinning her around.

"No!" She tried to escape his arms, her face a bright red. "Karma there are people aroun-"

He kissed her softly, and smiled at her, catching her off guard. "Idi~ot!" He let go of her and swam backwards, leaving her to quickly try and stay afloat on her own.

The old couple on the beach smiled at each other and laughed lightly, ignoring the young couple.

"What a good couple."

"YOU'RE A WATER DEVIL!" Manami shouted, swimming after Karma.

He just laughed and swam faster. "Come on, try harder than that Manami~"

"I can't.." she slowed down, and floated on her back. "Karma I'm pregnant, I can't keep this up."

"Oh, right, sorry~" he swam over to her, and he reached for her hand, floating on his back too. "Are you tired already? Let's go back to the beach."

"In a secoND!" she made a sound of surprise as he wrapped an arm around her and swam back carrying her. "I'M NOT DROWNING!" she shouted, but by then they were already back to where she could stand in the water.

He just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Ya, but it's just fun to scare you!"

"WATER DEVIL!"


	8. Insane I

**A/N: best request ever! I have been waiting for something like this! This one is a little AU and is actually meant to be a bit of a parody of a certain... book series.**

 **This one is for Quilla xD btw! this is MULTI-chapter! Quilla, I trust you'll probably throw some more insane ideas at me later? xD**

 **Pairings: Karma X Manami**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Insane I ~**

My first instinct was to silence him. To sink my fangs into his neck, take an ounce or two of his blood - just enough to make him faint. But of course, I couldn't possibly do that without making a mess, and I was sure that the teacher of E class would raise questions as to what happened to the boy. I knew I should have killed the landlord this morning.

I didn't drink enough this morning because I was running late for school. It wasn't until lunch break that I was able to sneak off and find a little wild animal to quench my thirst. I wasn't careful; I didn't even know he was behind me, I didn't think beforehand that anyone would become curious and follow me. I'm a complete idiot.

"That's a lot of blood, Okuda."

His voice was a degree higher than normal, too casual. His eyebrows raised, mercury eyes widened, his pupils dilated, observing the carcass on the grass. The corners of his lips twitching were curved into a smile, not very convincing. He put his hands in his pockets, to conceal his shaking hands. He took in a deep breath and exhaled softly, shakily.

"Karma..." I took in a sharp breath through my nose, a mistake. God, his scent, it was overpowering the metallic smell of blood at my feet. Sandalwood if I wasn't mistaken, and cinnamon - an interesting combination of expensive cologne from Longon, England, and cooking spices from his own kitchen.

"You're not going to sparkle are you?" He asks, a playful smirk on his face.. His gaze is steady, leveled. He leans back against the tree behind him. All traces of fear have left him.

Seriously?!

"N-no!" I stutter, looking down at my feet. The little creature at my feet has stained the grass surrounding it a crimson red.. ah, my face is probably a mess. I bring the cuff of my jacket to my lips, wiping away blood. "How are you so calm?" I whisper, looking back up at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes. "We have an octopus for a teacher, having a vampire for a classmate isn't nearly as mind blowing... No offence."

"None taken."

"So, how fast can you really run?" he inquires.

"U-um, I don't know. I don't run faster than most humans." I say, kicking lightly at the grass. "I... um, am not very different from humans. I only.. live on blood, and, my five senses are sharper."

"Hm? That kind of seems lame." he chuckles, opening his eyes. There's a glint of mischief. "So.. that's why you're so anti-social. You can't risk being exposed like this, am I right?"

This guy is really weird. But still..

"Karma, you're not the sort of person.. who would keep quiet are you?"

"No. No I'm not." he grins, devil horns and tail appearing on him. "Okuda, what will you do for me in exchange for keeping my mouth shut?"

"What will I do? I uh.." I can't think of anything to say. What do I have to offer this guy?

"How about... you bite me? Right here." He points to his neck. "You can manage that, right?"

"O-of course I can!" I say, taking a step forward. "But why?"

"Call it curiosity." he shrugs again and smiles. "Tell me, will I turn into a vampire? Probably not, right, or you'd be hesitating right now."

"You.. you're insane right?" I give him a sideways look, standing a mere couple of inches away from him.

"Well yes." he says bluntly. "Every teen fiction hero is. There wouldn't be a story if one of us wasn't."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I've just sparked the beginnings of a shoujo romantic novel written by a fangirl in some distant land from here." he says, shrugging off his cardigan.

"I'm... going to bite you now." I say, standing on my tip toes. Before I could even reach his neck he puts a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head.

"You can't. We have to leave this chapter on a much overused cliffhanger in order to create suspense. Or something."

"WE'RE NOT IN A BOOK!"


	9. The Story Of Us

**A/N:** ah, it didn't go the way I planned in my head. But it's just as good! So.. here, as requested by Guest, is a Nagisa x Okuda story!

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ The Story of Us ~**

 _Age 6_

At the playground a bully took away my favorite hair clip. I cried and cried and then, you came up to me and you gave me yours.

I thought you were the kindest girl I had ever met.

I didn't know that you were a boy.

I still have your hair clip.

 _Age 12_

I wasn't paying attention when the Japanese Literature teacher called on me to read. But you were sitting beside me then and you whispered to me what passage I was supposed to read.

I wanted to thank you after class, but you were dragged away by a friend.

We never talked to each other that year.

 _Age 13_

As a joke, a classmate put a hair clip in your hair during break.

It was only then that I remembered the girl from the playground, and I realized it was you.

I tried to bring it up to you, but it was difficult.

You were always with Karma.

 _Age 14_

We were both sent to E class because of our grades. We both ended up in the same group for a class trip to Kyoto because of Kayano.

On the class trip you helped save the girls from those delinquents.

I thought that you were so cool. It was because you kept Korosensei's guide book with you that we were able to save them.

 _Age 15_

Who would have guessed that we would end up in the same school?

We passed each other in the hallways often, and you always waved to me.

I'm sure that we were both glad to have at least one familiar person around.

 _Age 16_

We were in the same class that year.

You partnered up with me for science class and you even asked to study together.

Pretty soon our classmates were asking us for help, and then, when it was time to choose class reps we both got nominated.

I think it was then that I started to like you.

 _Age 17_

I confessed to you in the classroom.

You rejected me, explaining you were focusing on your studies so that you could go to college to become a teacher.

I understood. My heart ached, but I was happy that I had the courage to tell you how I felt.

Graduation came along, and you accidentally had ripped off the buttons on your jacket. I offered to sew them back on.

You thanked me but didn't let me. You gave me one of the buttons and said goodbye.

It wasn't until later that I realized you did that on purpose.

 _Age 21_

We met again, and you were a student teacher.

You were taking your class on an excursion, and I could tell by the looks on your students faces that they respected you.

A week later you asked me to come help teach a science lesson at the school, and I agreed to help.

After class was over the students all ran out and they blockaded the doors.

Who would have ever thought that a class of delinquents would play match maker?

I overheard from a student that they weren't going to do you another favor like that.

 _Age 22_

You chose the absolute worst time to ask me to marry you.

I was holding a container of Sulfuric Acid and I nearly dropped it on your head when you kneeled down on one knee.

 _Age 23_

We got married on the mountain, where the old E class building stands. Of course, what E class wedding would be complete without some shots fired?

My dress was covered in pink and green paint by the end of the day.

 _Age 25_

You've become a professional assassin by night, and a teacher by day.

I wait up for you every night, hoping that nothing bad has happened.

Nothing ever does.

You come back and you hug me close and thank me for waiting.

 _Age 26_

I became pregnant.

I wanted to tell you when you came home.

You never returned.

I became scared and I called for the police, but they could never find you.

 _Age 27_

We had a daughter, she's beautiful.

She has blue hair, and violet eyes. She has your smile.

When will you come home?

 _Age 28_

Our daughter's quiet and thoughtful. She's very perceptive and aware of her surroundings, like you.

I'm still waiting.

 _Age 30_

I've started living with Karma. Our daughter called him 'daddy' at one point.

She never said it again when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

 _Age 31_

Finally, Karasuma contacted me and he told me that you might have been sighted across seas.

He told me not to get my hopes up, but I knew it had to be you.

 _Age 32_

I opened the front door and there you were, smiling sheepishly and sweating bullets.

I hit you on the head and hugged you tight, crying into your shoulder.

You couldn't come home, you were being targeted by another assassin and had to lose him. It took you six years to come home. But time didn't matter then. What mattered was you were safe and back.

Our daughter stood behind me observing you carefully.

You knelt down in front of her so that you were eye to eye.

"What's your name?"

"Maki." she said, taking a step towards you carefully. She looked at me and then back at you. She then smiled softly and said, "Welcome home, Daddy!"

 _Age 33_

You quit being an assassin, and we moved out of Karma's house and got our own place.

We're having another child. I think it's a boy this time.

I can't wait to tell you.

I can't wait to share with you this diary.

This is the story of us.

And it's not over yet.


	10. Messaging

**A/N: this one is for Guest, and also for Quilla. Quills, being the one who brought up some messaging stories, sparked the idea for this one! So thank you girl, you have inspired me xD and I will get to writing Insane II and III this weekend ^.^ oh and Deadly Sins! Ya hahahaha HAHAHAHA! ahem. sorry!**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Messaging ~**

 _Okuda-san: Of course I think that Spiderman is cool.. but Deadpool is my favorite Marvel character - he sort of reminds me of Korosensei in a way, being able to regenerate! :o I want to ask him so many questions - I mean, if he were real of course. ^.^'_

My classmate Okuda is one of the last people I would suspect to be a fan of comic books. I never would have thought that I would become good friends with her. After lessons in Language skills the other day we started to message each other. At first, I only would send messages asking for times for studying that would work. And then we just started talking. About everything. Anything.

 _Who knows, maybe you'll get to meet the creator of the comic and ask him all your questions._

 _Okuda-san: I don't think it's likely that I'll get to meet him. Besides, my English isn't very good :(_

She's become more expressive of her emotions and talks a little more openly. Becoming flustered, pouting, cursing when frustrated. (I blame Karma and Terasaka for being a bad influence on her)

She uses emoticons in her messages, and I can picture her actually pouting, her head tilted forward in dejection.

It's cute.

"Nagisa, who are you talking to?"

Looking up from my phone, I answer Sugino. "I'm chatting with Okuda-san."

"You've been grinning down at your phone for five minutes. Must be a heck of a conversation." he smiles and looks up at the sky. "If only Kanzaki would text me as often as you text Okuda-san."

"Ahaha, I don't text her that much." I defend myself, looking down at my phone and writing a quick reply back to her.

 _With Bitch-sensei's teaching, you'll get better._

"When was the last time you put your phone down?" Sugino asks, raising an eyebrow.

When? It was at noon, I plugged it in and got food. The time right now is... 4:58. "Not that long ago..."

Giving a long sigh, he shakes his head. "Your poor mom, having to pay your expensive phone bill."

"Shut up.." I mutter.

 _Okuda-san: I don't think I want to get better with Bitch-sensei's teaching, she'll kiss me in front of everyone! o\\\\\\\o I'd rather have you help me!_

 _Okuda-san: um, I'm sorry I've become too dependent on you! I mean to say thank you, you've done so much for me. ^.^ You're the best!_

Suddenly Sugino places his hand over the screen of my phone and smiles, motioning over to the door. "Seriously, she lives three blocks away. Go visit her. I'm sick of seeing your stupid grin every time you look at your phone!"

"Are you... jealous?" I ask slowly.

"What? Me? Jealous that my best friend has an overly-sweet developing relationship with a girl without even trying hard to get her attention? Nooo. Psh." He laughs and pushes me towards the door, eyebrow twitching. "Seriously, get out the damn door and run to her, you lovesick fool."

"Wha? I'm not a lovesick fool!" I yell, looking around the street, seeing a few people giving me weird looks as they pass by. "I'm not."

"Just message her and run!" Sugino orders me, closing the door in my face.

Well...

I guess it wouldn't hurt. And we can continue talking about comics more...

I will message her.


	11. Wasabi Juice and Ice Cream 1

**Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Wasabi Juice and Ice Cream 1 ~**

Some people's love stories begin with a kiss, or notes to each other. A walk in the rain, a meeting through a friend...

But not mine. It started with wasabi juice and ice cream. Toffee flavored ice cream.

I was sitting at a table by the window in a little ice cream parlor, with my friend Karma. I was having a rootbeer float, and I turned away for one second to grab some napkins when he put wasabi juice into my drink without my knowing.

Taking a drink, I realized seconds later that my friend had sabotaged me.

I don't take towards spicy things, so the burning sensation that I was met with hurt so badly that I panicked and stood to ask the cashier for an ice cream, or milk to help. Unfortunately, there was a long line. Gradually the spiciness became too much, and looking around me, I reached for an ice cream at an empty table and ate the thing, thankful for the relief from the damn wasabi. Instead I could now taste something sweet and rich.. caramel? No, toffee.. Toffee ice cream.

"Um.. th-that was my ice cream."

Looking up, I nearly dropped the bowl, seeing a girl with dark hair and violet eyes staring at me from across the table. Oh no.

Senses coming back to me I fumbled over my words in an effort to apologize to her, seeing the uncomfortable look on her face. "Ah, no, um, I- wasabi, sorry!" I bowed my head, my face becoming flushed. God, she was really pretty, and I looked like a mess, there's ice cream - her ice cream - on my face.

And then, despite what I thought might happen, she giggled and said gently in an amused tone, "Your friend pranked you?"

Looking up, I smiled sheepishly. "Ya, I guess you could say that."

Clasping her hands together, she stood up, and stood at the end of the line. "No problem. I'll just buy another one."

Putting the ice cream bowl down, I wiped my face with a napkin and stood beside her in line. "Well, it was my fault, so, I'll buy it for you, um.."

"Manami." she smiled shyly, her cheeks tinted pink. "Um, what about your friend? You should go back and-"

Looking back at the table, I saw that he was gone. That red-headed devil had ditched me. "Well, it looks like he's gone." I smiled at her. "Really, this is all my fault. So just let me buy you ice cream, Manami-chan. It's the least I can do to apologize."

Stuttering and shaking her head, Manami tried to refuse, but by the time we reached the register I had already handed over the money for the ice cream, and she turned pink in the face.

When she had gotten her ice cream, I said goodbye and walked out the door. Going to find Karma, I was surprised when she shouted out to me.

"Name! Uh, what is your name?"

Looking back at her, I smiled and replied, "It's Nagisa."

Our first meeting was brief, embarrassing, and, memorable.

To answer your question, Maki, that is how I met your mom. I'll tell you about how I confessed when you're old enough.


	12. Flowers (Karmanami)

**Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Flowers ~**

I was alone, for a very long time in that house.

The door was always closed, and the world outside so bright from the windows, I couldn't see a thing.

I wandered aimlessly through the rooms, looking at the pictures and the wrapped goods and gifts long forgotten. The candles melted quickly, and the food would disappear.

But I didn't really mind.

The only thing I had to look forward to, was the flowers that would be in front of the door, every morning. They were always so vibrant and sparkling. Surely, they were special because a lot of effort must have been put into them.

But one day, the flowers stopped arriving.

I waited for weeks, but no more arrived. The light outside grew duller, and the house felt cold.

I no longer wandered the house. I waited by the door, hoping that the flowers would arrive. But they never did.

I gave up on hope and I tried to forget. I instead spent my days looking out the window. It hurt, but, it beat the disappointment of waiting.

Why did I even enjoy the flowers? I wondered, over and over again. They would wilt within a week, or disappear into thin air. But, pretty things like that aren't meant to last forever. I suppose that's why they're more thoroughly appreciated. Where did I hear that from? Those familiar words?

I don't remember anymore. But that's alright. There isn't much to remember, I don't think.

"Karma..?"

The house is always quiet, and yet, a voice echoes throughout the place. I know that it isn't mine, I haven't spoken a word in forever. Because there is no one to respond.

"Karma, are you here?"

Who is it?

"Karma! Karma I'm so sorry I haven't left you flowers lately.."

A girl?

 _Click._

 _Tap tap tap_

Footsteps resonate through the house, and even more light floods in.

The smell of lavender overwhelms my senses, and then, I blink.

Purple eyes behind a pair of glasses well up, and then, the petite girl is running towards me.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

As she embraces me, I cannot think to move.

Manami, her name echoes in my mind.

Those flowers were from her. She's the one who kept sending her thoughts, even after years passed.

I wrap my arms around her, and I don't let go. I won't let go of her, not again.

"Manami, thank you for the flowers."

I'm not alone in this house anymore. All because my flower is here .. My poison flower.

* * *

 **A/N: Just gonna leave you with this.. .-.**


	13. Warm Hug

**A/N: 9 hours later...I tried to make it work. _Tried._ This is for Guest. **

**Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Warm Hug ~**

Isogai had noticed the shy chemist even before his classmates witnessed her first attempt at assassinating the late Korosensei. She didn't say very much, but just by her facial expressions and the way she would fidget, he understood that she was listening to the conversations around her, and that she had things she wanted to say, but couldn't express. She was attentive, and a brilliant chemist.

With such a passion for science, he couldn't help but admire her strong determination and the gleeful expression on her face when she would create a perfect poison. It might have appeared morbid, even sinister to the others, but he could see past that.

He was proud of her, seeing her grow so much over that year. The way that she stood up for Karma during the civil war, and how hard she worked to help the class during the exams.

After their graduation, he approached her first, and patted her on the head. She looked up at him questioningly, amethyst eyes wide. In response she stood on her tiptoes and diid the same to him. They looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

They still met up with friends after graduating, and slowly they started to talk and grow closer. She would sometimes get flustered and stammer a lot, and he would pat her head to calm her down.

He thought it was cute how earnest she was.

She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled at her and gave her encouragement and praise.

* * *

She remembered it was a cold day. They walked together to the convenience store and bought snacks, then they went to a nearby park to sit and talk. They talked for awhile and then the conversation came to a stop. They both looked up at the sky, wondering if it would snow.

Standing to leave, they said their goodbyes but they didn't walk away. They both wanted to say something.

What was their to say? Anything would do right?

Hazel eyes met with amethyst ones.

Manami took a step forward, and reached out, hugging the tall boy close.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Isogai felt his heart beating hard in his chest.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity in each others' embrace. The world no longer felt cold.

* * *

They weren't embarrassed about their relationship, even after Nakamura teased them about true love's hug.


	14. Paper Cuts and Paper Cranes

**A/N: :P**

 **Hello, I Love You**

 **~ Paper Cuts and Paper Cranes ~**

"Hey, did you hear about Akabane?"

"What?"

She held her breath, a knot forming in her throat. Tears pooled behind her spectacles.

Kamii, she ran as fast as she could from the school campus, tripping and stumbling over her own feet.

Nobody paid her the time of day.

"He got into a fight."

"What else can you expect from a demon boy like him?"

That's right, what could you expect of him?

 _"Stupid. You should have told me about these bastards before things spiraled out of control."_

"Manami, the paper came-"

"Arigatou, okaa-san."

Dropping the paper onto her bedroom floor and locking the door behind her, she dropped onto the floor, hands reaching for a pair of scissors.

 _"What was I supposed to tell you?"_

 _"You should have asked for help."_

 _"We're not friends."_

 _"But I thought that we were."_

 _"A one-sided friendship isn't worth much.."_

Choking back sobs, her hands dropped into her lap. Looking at the tear stained paper half-folded in front of her she barely felt the slice of the paper to her index finger.

 _"It's worth it to me."_

"Hello? Yes, this is the Okuda residence. Mm, mm. What?"

A thousand paper cranes. She still had 273 to go. She couldn't stop now.

"Manami, please open the door. We need to talk."

271.

"It's about your friend.. he's, he didn't make it."

270.

"Honey, are you ok? Answer me!"

"I-I haven't folded a thousand cranes y-yet.."

Clutching the paper in her hands, she felt the cuts on her fingers re-opening.

"I-it's worth it to me too.."

The paper in her hands stained red, like his hair.

Shaking, she sobbed quietly, placing the last paper crane in his folded hands. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"


End file.
